Finding insights into large sets of data is a challenge under most circumstances. Traditional tools for generating reports from a set of data are limited to allowing a user to select fields and metrics of the data and a filter by which to narrow the data set as a whole within the report. However, traditional tools are incapable of adding unlimited combinations of field, filter, and metric breakdowns to reports. Further, traditional tools are incapable of nesting unlimited heterogeneous combinations of field, filter, and metric breakdowns at any point within a generated report. While pivoting of the X- and Y-axis of a report is sometimes supported by traditional reporting tools, pivoting of a report that is composed of unlimited heterogeneous combinations of field, filter, and metric nestings is not contemplated by traditional reporting tools.